


Gemütlichkeit

by tbrennan



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbrennan/pseuds/tbrennan
Summary: Compilado de ones dos personagens Raquel Murillo e Sergio Marquina.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 9





	Gemütlichkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Gemütlichkeit | gə-ˈmᵫt-liḵ-ˌkīt | (substantivo): faz alusão à sensação de aconchego, contentamento, conforto e relaxamento na possibilidade de agir com espontaneidade na presença de alguém que se confia pois há uma aceitação até mesmo dos defeitos uma vez que o conjunto de características torna a pessoa especial e insubstituível.

_À Fernanda._

Sergio sabia que Rio precisava ser resgatado o mais rápido possível e para isso seria necessário que todos estudassem minuciosamente o plano dia e noite, porém ele também tinha consciência de que a mente humana precisa de um tempo de descanso para assimilar cognitivamente as informações. Ainda que a ampulheta imaginária em sua mente o incomodasse, instaurou que domingo seria um dia totalmente dedicada ao lazer, menos, obviamente para ele, que sempre tinha mil coisas para pesquisar, um milhão de coisas para revisar e um trilhão de coisas para arrumar.

Lisboa estava dispensada, mas Raquel escolhia permanecer ao lado de Sergio, estudando juntos, até perceberem que a segunda já havia chegado. Nos primeiros domingos ela nem se importava muito, afinal, reconhecia como os dois estavam tensos e era um modo de aliviar, até porque ela sempre conseguia convencê-lo de pequenos intervalos ao longo da semana, impedindo que ficassem tão exaustos, mas a verdade é que já estava cansada de não pensar no plano por mais de cinco minutos. Sentia falta da tranquilidade e paz de Palawan, dos dois juntos e sozinhos, nem que fosse por um dia, precisava revivê-lo.

Esses pensamentos passavam em sua mente naquela manhã de domingo. Com exceção de Estocolmo e Denver, acordados por conta de Cincinnati, todos os demais aproveitaram o dia para dormir até tarde.

— Denver, já vou levar Cinci para tomar um pouco de sol.

— Ok, já estou terminando meu café e vou até o jardim.

E ela saiu com a criança em seu colo.

O ambiente era silencioso pois Sergio estava estudando os mapas do banco e Raquel olhava com atenção a xícara de café a sua frente.

Ela sabia que Sergio já havia feito o planejamento do dia e ponderou que poderiam apenas dar uma olhada nos tais mapas até o horário do almoço e depois tirariam o resto do dia apenas para os dois. Ele teria estudado o plano e estaria se divertindo sem remorsos. Ok, ótimo, pensava. Depositou mais café na xícara, mas percebeu que o açúcar tinha acabado e se dirigiu até o extremo da cozinha para buscar o ingrediente em um dos armários e foi com a mais genuína surpresa que descobriu um buquê de rosas, garrafas de vinho, chocolates, taças, uma caixa embrulhada para presente... ficou uns segundos parada sorrindo. Então ele se sentia do mesmo modo e já havia preparado algo para os dois...

— Raquel? Algum problema?

Ela se virou, surpresa com a pergunta de Sergio e observou Denver indo em sua direção.

— São para Monica — já fechava as portas do armário — hoje a noite promete.

— Eu te falei que era arriscado colocar no armário — Sergio disse sem tirar os olhos dos mapas — ainda bem que foi Lisboa que achou.

A decepção de Raquel foi substituída pela raiva. Saiu furiosamente do cômodo, batendo forte a porta. Andava pelos corredores sentindo as lágrimas lhe descerem a face. Era uma idiota! Como se o Sergio fosse deixar a porra do plano por pelo menos um dia por ela. Entrou na primeira porta e riu ironicamente ao perceber que entrara justamente na sala de aula. Sentou em uma das cadeiras e começou a refletir como um acontecimento a deixou tão chateada. Ela estava há dois anos com ele, sabia como Sergio é metódico, todo certinho para fazer o plano perfeito, mas isso não a impedia de sentir saudades do Marquina de Filipinas. O descontraído, que passava o dia inteiro a beijando pelos cantos da casa, a abraçando forte todas as noites. Em que o único objeto era pedir perdão pelo passado e demonstrar como queria um futuro com ela. Ouviu alguém bater levemente na porta e sabia que era ele.

— Raquel...eu sinto muito.

Ela não respondeu, apenas olhava o chão tentando segurar as lágrimas. Detestava mostrar fragilidade. Sergio foi a sua direção, virou uma das cadeiras e sentou-se em frente à ela.

— Raquel — segurou suas mãos — eu também sinto falta de Palawan.

— Não parece — retirou suas mãos.

Sergio abaixou a cabeça. Maxilar tremendo. Ela sabia o que significava: ele estava nervoso, fazia isso todas as vezes que brigavam.

— Eu realmente não devo ter demonstrado — e finalmente conseguiu levantar a cabeça para encará-la.

Raquel bufou, frustrada. Permaneceram alguns segundos em silêncio, ela não abaixava a guarda e ele se levantou em direção à porta. Detendo-se alguns segundos para questionar:

— Quer ligar para Paula e Marivi?

Eles só faziam ligações às quartas e ela sabia que era um modo de pedir desculpa pelo ocorrido.

— Quero.

Ele assentiu e saiu.

Raquel ficou sozinha por longos minutos. Era intensa demais. Por alguns instantes se sentia culpada. Sergio nunca a criticou pelo modo que era, já Raquel parecia lhe cobrar um homem romântico e perfeito, mas depois se compadecia de si própria. Custava demonstrar sentimentos de vez em quando? Caralho! Talvez a saudade da filha e da mãe a estivesse deixando uma pilha de nervos, já ia sair da sala quando Estocolmo apareceu na porta.

— Professor pediu que eu te entregasse esse celular.

Raquel o pegou e começou a digitar o número.

— Disse também para ficar quanto tempo quiser.

Raquel sabia que o tempo máximo eram 13 minutos por questões de segurança. Ele realmente devia estar muito arrependido. Ficou por mais de 40 minutos falando com as duas e quando desligou, realmente estava bem melhor. Talvez realmente fosse saudade das duas que a estivesse deixando tão sensível. Quando saiu, surpreendeu-se com Estocolmo ainda a esperando.

— Ele me disse que vocês estavam brigados e me pediu que viesse te ver, conversar contigo, ver se você fica melhor.

_“Custava ir até a sala e lhe beijar cada centímetro do corpo até que ela se esquecesse o porquê de estar brava?”_

— Imagino que você gostaria que as coisas se resolvessem de outro modo, mas ele está tentando se desculpar, Lisboa.

Pela primeira vez no dia, Raquel abaixou a guarda. Sabia que ele estaria fazendo um milhão de planos mirabolantes em sua mente para que ela o perdoasse porque ele era assim e a verdade é que o amava sem tirar nem por.

— Denver me disse que estará um pouco ocupado — imagino, pensou Raquel —, podemos passar a tarde juntas. Fazendo coisas de mulher, que tal? Pintar as unhas, fazer o cabelo, esfoliação de pele, merecemos! Cinci é bonzinho, não irá atrapalhar em nada.

O que poderia perder? Definitivamente não ia querer estudar o plano com o Sergio depois do ocorrido.

— Tudo bem — sorriu —, vamos.

Passaram o fim da manhã e toda a tarde juntas, divertiram-se tanto que Raquel nem se encontrava mais brava. A verdade é que realmente tiraram o dia para elas, depilaram-se, fizeram a pele, o cabelo, cometam besteiras, falavam sobre seu relacionamento. Quando Raquel olhou para o espelho, percebeu que queria tanto passar o dia inteiro com Sergio, que se esqueceu como a mulher dentro de si merecia um dia de cuidados e mimos. Mônica a havia maquiado e estava deslumbrante, feliz. Seu cabelo estava com um ondulado característico e por alguns segundos se lembrou da época de inspetora.

Fizeram tudo isso no quanto de Monica e Denver, era bem espaçoso por conta do terceiro integrante da família. Estavam passando perfume quando Denver chegou.

— Lisboa...— ficou paralisado, nunca tinha visto Raquel tão arrumada.

— Assim ficarei com ciúmes, Denver — brincou Estocolmo.

Os três riram.

— Professor pediu para falar com você, mas que antes, você passasse na sala de aula pegar uns documentos que ele deixou em cima da mesa.

Raquel assentiu com a cabeça, sabia que precisava deixar os dois sozinhos para a surpresa que ele estava arquitetando. Abraçou Monica para se despedir.

— Obrigada, eu realmente precisava de um dia como esse.

— Eu também me diverti — devolveu o abraço ainda mais forte —, Lisboa, o professor te ama demais.

— Você respira e ele já fica com cara de bobão apaixonado — comentou Denver, ao perceber que as duas o olharam como se fosse um bisbilhoteiro, pediu desculpas rindo —, ai, desculpa, não sabia que era uma conversa íntima. Raquel ficou toda vermelha —, mas já que eu abri a boca, falo mesmo: ficamos seis meses estudando o plano em Toledo e quando o assalto acabou, ele disse que era cada um para seu lado e fim, mas te conheceu em cinco dias e deixou onde ele estaria. Imagino que vocês se deram muito bem — comentou malicioso, recebendo um fraco tapa de Estocolmo no braço.

— O que ele está tentando dizer é que o professor é estranho, mas que ele te ama e tenta te demonstrar do jeito estranho dele.

Raquel nem sabia o que falar, apenas murmurou um “obrigada” e saiu. No caminho se perguntava porque raios ele precisava de documentos, só entrariam em contato com aqueles fornecedores de munição no meio da semana. Assim que entrou, foi direto à mesa e reuniu todos os papéis possíveis para levar, quando virou-se, todos caíram de suas mãos tamanho foi o susto: no fundo da sala, havia um cabide em um dos ganchos para se colocar as lamparinas do mosteiro. Nele estava um dos vestidos mais lindos que ela já vira. Preto com discretos detalhes em brancos, as alças eram super finas com um decote privilegiado. Safado, nem quer que eu use sutiã, pensou rindo. Embora fosse longo, havia uma fenda que se iniciava na metade da coxa. Era tão, mas tão lindo que Raquel observava cada detalhe com atenção e quando chegou na barra do vestido, percebeu um par de botas também preto de cano baixo e um bilhete em cima.

_“Sei que se eu te fizesse subir as escadas do mosteiro de salto, você mandaria eu me foder, então comprei esse par que você elogiou assim que chegamos na Itália. Por favor, siga o mapa.”_

Não precisava de assinatura, ela reconheceu a letra imediatamente. O mapa estava junto com o recado, todo dobrado. Trancou a sala e começou a se trocar, enquanto pensava como ele tinha conseguido esse vestido e botas tão rápido. Sabia que eles tinham cúmplices por toda a Itália, mas conseguir os modelos, nos tamanhos certos e ainda que chegassem tão rápido ao mosteiro era impressionante demais. Pegou um espelho que ela guardava nas gavetas da mesa e quando se viu, prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos: estava mais que linda. Sorriu boba, ele não poderia ter escolhido melhor. Quando saiu do cômodo, pegou o mapa e começou a rir. Nem fodendo! Reconheceu no mesmo segundo, era um dos mapas que ele estava mexendo na mesa, podia dizê-lo pelo traçado e cor, na hora estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Constataria que se trata de uma planta do mosteiro e não do banco. Havia um xis em um dos prédios mais afastados do lugar, era uns 300 metros depois do jardim e se surpreendeu pois reparou que nunca estivera naquele local. Já tinha certeza de que ele estava planejando tudo desde o início da manhã, ou mais, então Denver e Estocolmo se oferecem para ajudar, será que as coisas do armário realmente seriam para a amiga? Ou ela havia descoberto? Deu um sorriso travesso. Andava apressadamente, estava ansiosa. Sergio realmente realmente a conhecia. Se estivesse de saltos, já os teriam tirado enquanto o xingava mentalmente. Quando por fim chegou, abriu as porta e apenas lamparinas ao redor do cômodo o iluminavam, procurou ao seu redor, claramente não era ali que ele a estava esperando, até que olhou o chão e viu uma trilha de caminho formada por origamis vermelhos. A levava até o fim do saguão, onde estava uma escada e a caixa embrulhada para presente que ela havia visto no armário com um bilhete.

_“Por favor, só o abra quando chegar aqui.”_

Sorriu e começou a seguir os origamis escada acima. No piso superior, havia um cômodo cheio de móveis cobertos com um lençol branco e o buquê se destacava no ambiente, com aquelas rosas em vermelho vivo. Foi até o objeto e havia outro recado.

_“Deve fazer realmente muito tempo que não te dou flores porque você ficou tão surpreendentemente feliz quando encontrou o buquê na cozinha, mesmo achando rosas vermelhas tão clichês.”_

Raquel riu alto. Filho da puta. Estava tudo planejado. Havia mais origamis nos degraus e subiu mais um andar, em que já fora um escritório, em cima da escrivaninha estavam as diversas caixas dos chocolates que ela também vira e como de se esperar, outra anotação.

_“Eu sei exatamente quantos bombons há e Paula nem está aqui para você culpar que a pobre coitada comeu escondida.”_

Se antes ela ria, agora gargalhava. No armário ainda estavam as garrafas de vinho e as taças e pelo o que viu ao lado de fora, o prédio só tinha 3 andares, então estariam lá em cima...com ele. Subiu e sentiu a respiração acelerar, só com a perspectiva de ele estar a esperando depois desse dia com tantas reviravoltas. 

Quando chegou, o ambiente era pouco iluminado e menor que os inferiores. Apenas um pequeno corredor com duas portas, o origami chegava a uma, mas não pode negar que estava curiosa para descobrir o que estava na outra. Deu instintivamente alguns passos apenas para dar uma bisbilhotada quando a porta indicada abriu e ele saiu ao seu encontro.

Raquel nem se lembrava como respirar. Tampouco podia acreditar que há algumas horas sentia que podia matá-lo de tanta raiva porque agora a única coisa que queria era tirar aquela roupa maravilhosa que ele vestia. Sergio estava todo de preto, os sapatos, a calça social, com um cinto — única peça que ele já tinha, sabia porque ela lhe havia dado de presente — e a camiseta que marcava perfeitamente seus músculos. Devia existir alguma lei que proibisse alguém de ser tão sexy, pensava maliciosamente.

— Sabia que você ia querer ver o que está na outra porta — pegou o buquê e o presente — ainda bem que cheguei a tempo. Vamos? — Ofereceu o braço, que prontamente Raquel segurou para que pudesse ir juntos —, não se preocupe, teremos tempo para as duas portas — ele sussurrou ao seu pé de seu ouvido, a fazendo arrepiar por inteira.

Quando Raquel por fim atravessou a porta, entendeu porque ele esteve ausente o dia inteiro. Era uma sacada gigante — por isso a impressão de tal andar ser menor que os demais — e aquele mosteiro era antigo, perceptível pela própria construção, mas tudo ali presente era novo. A mesa, decorada com uma toalha branca de linho, as duas cadeiras estofadas, riu gostoso, as taças e os vinhos bem diante de si, havia outra mesa com o que eles jantariam, mas não pode ver o conteúdo pois a bandeja de metal estava tampada. O ambiente inteiro estava decorado com velas, origamis e rosas, ambos vermelhos. Havia mais alguns objetos em cima da mesa, mas antes que pudesse descobrir para o que serviriam, sentiu Sergio a abraçando cuidadosamente por trás, depositando as mãos em sua cintura e afundando a cabeça entre seu cabelo e pescoço. Sentir sua respiração quente contra sua pele a fez estremecer inteira, jogando a cabeça mais para trás, dando-lhe mais espaço e liberdade. Ele roçou os lábios na extensão do pescoço até alcançar o ombro, era um toque tão leve que se ele se afastasse um milímetro, Raquel já não sentiria sua boca em sua pele. Bufou de frustração, queria que ele a beijasse com força, arrancando uma risada alta dele.

— Você está estonteante nesse vestido — a beijou na nuca e se afastou.

— Você também dá para o caldo — brincou Raquel, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele ficou vermelho e arrumou os óculos antes de puxar a cadeira para que ela sentasse. Então ele estava 100% o Sergio Marquina esta noite, ótimo, ela já havia convivido demais com o professor ao longo da semana. Sentou-se, mas para sua surpresa, ele não fez o mesmo, ficou em pé, criando coragem para falar, arrumando novamente os óculos, intercalando o olhar entre ela e a primeira coisa aleatória que podia encontrar. Definitivamente era o Sergio e Raquel sentiu seu coração aquecer, era tão ele preparar um discurso baseado em um milhão de teses filosóficas, várias citações românticas, passar o dia planejando o plano perfeito para chegar na frente dela e ficar mudo. O olhava com ternura recordando as palavras de Denver “cara de bobão apaixonado….bobão apaixonado”. Levantou-se e foi em sua direção, colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijou lentamente, fazendo-o relaxar os músculos instintivamente. Sentiu Sergio abrindo a boca e estremecer com a língua de Raquel explorando cada segredo seu e quando as duas línguas se encontraram, pareciam flutuar em outra órbita porque aquele encaixe perfeito só podia ser de outro mundo. Ele mantinha suas mãos firmes na cintura de Raquel e quanto mais o ar parecia faltar, mais ele pensava no quão fácil seria tirar aquele vestido...foi com todo o autocontrole do mundo que afastou seus lábios, mas não sem antes dar uma generosa mordida em seu lábio inferior e depois no lóbulo da orelha. Segurou o rosto de Raquel com as duas mãos enquanto suas respirações se normalizavam. Riram, realmente deviam parecer dois adolescentes apaixonados. 

— Acho que podemos começar pelo presente.

— Podemos — ela concordou, com a palma da mão o acariciando a bochecha, passou o polegar na extensão de sua boca para limpar o batom, recebendo uma mordida travessa em seu dedo.

Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para poder pegar o embrulho e lhe entregar. Raquel abriu lentamente, não era pesado, mas não fazia noção do que poderia ser. Sergio não a parava de encarar, para perceber a sua reação e nunca se orgulhou tanto de uma decisão porque ela ficou tão surpresa e feliz, que ele não resistiu e a abraçou forte. 

— É o perfume que você usava quando eu cheguei em Filipinas.

— Sim — voltou a encará-la, com uma mão em sua cintura e a outra colocando uma mecha atrás de sua orelha —, quando fizemos amor, o cheiro ficou em você também e quando o frasco acabou, ainda na semana que chegou, você pediu para que eu comprasse outro porque — 

— Porque aquele sempre seria o cheiro de Palawan — os dois completaram juntos, sorrindo.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, dando um leve beijo na ponta do nariz de Raquel e depois começou a borrifar o perfume ao longo da sacada, sendo observado por ela.

— Pronto, agora temos o cheiro de lá.

Poderia parecer bobo, mas Raquel respirou fundo com os olhos fechados e por alguns segundos foi teletransportada para aquela semana incrível, ainda podia sentir o corpo suado de Sergio contra o seu, os gemidos roucos em seu ouvido, suas mãos segurando o lençol com força...era real demais. Sergio sabia que o cheiro provocaria essa reação, ele também conseguia se recordar com perfeição como foi sentir seu gosto enquanto ela se retorcia depois de um ano. Com esses pensamentos foi em direção à bandeja e tirou a tampa, revelando outro cheiro muito familiar aos dois.

— Peixe grelhado e marinada com limão, laranja, vinagre de coco e colorau.

— Inasal — Raquel gritou o nome do prato, indo imediatamente para mais perto da bandeja, completamente perplexa —, você que fez?

— Sim, você sempre cozinhou esse prato melhor do que eu — Raquel havia provado o molho com o dedo e era nítida em sua face a aprovação, o fazendo rir —, espero que tenha ficado bom.

— O peixe deve estar tão gostoso quanto o resto — estava empolgada e levou a bandeja à mesa que estavam os vinhos e as taças, começou a fatiá-lo enquanto comentava animada — tinha me esquecido como os europeus comem frango em todas as refeições, sinto falta dos animais marinhos — começou a separar os pedaços em dois pratos.

Sergio a observava com ternura. Ela era assim. Espontânea. Simples. Quis colocar o dedo para provar o molho e já estava até colocando os vinhos na taça, por mais que fosse ela quem seria mimada ao longo da noite. Nem em seus sonhos mais utópicos poderia imaginar alguém tão esplêndida. Raquel poderia pedir que ele lambesse o chão por onde ela passasse, mas aquele companheirismo e simplicidade apenas podiam significar uma coisa: o mais puro e genuíno amor. Queria falar as três palavras tão simples: “eu te amo”, nem que fossem sussurradas bem baixinho, quantas vezes em Palawan ele não contava seus segredos desse modo no meio da noite com os dois embaixo das cobertas? A verdade é que já arquitetara a declaração de amor, fizera um roteiro em sua cabeça que tudo seria dito numa sequência que criara em sua cabeça e nela, a comida ficava para o final, mas como sempre, Raquel nunca seria uma variável que ele conseguiria colocar em seu plano e surpreendentemente, tudo parecia ficar melhor com as suas interferências. Quando a escutou o chamando para que comessem, decidiu que externalizaria nem que fosse um por cento daquele turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de si. Acendeu as lamparinas penduradas na mais extrema parede da sacada, revelando um monte de folhas pregadas ao longo dos tijolos. Raquel, sentada em sua cadeira, não entendeu o gesto e antes que analisasse melhor o que havia nos papéis, Sergio se ajoelhou diante de si, juntou as mãos dela nas suas e distribuiu vários beijinhos nelas, sem perder a vista de Raquel por um milésimo sequer. Vê-lo daquele modo por ela a fez sentir borboletas em seu estômago, a boca macia somada a sua barba áspera era a combinação perfeita.

— Raquel...— deixou de beijar suas mãos, mas não as soltou — has sido la única... la única fisura real de un plan perfecto.

Os dois sabiam os pesos daquela palavra. Diferente da primeira vez em que dissera aquilo, Sergio estava sorrindo naquele momento. Afrouxou um pouco as mãos, permitindo que ela tirasse as suas e as entrelaçassem nos cabelos dele do modo que ele gostava. Queria comentar sobre sua dia, sobre como amou o vestido e as botas, sobre toda essa surpresa, mas a vontade de ouvi-lo era maior ainda. O conhecia, era uma noite romântica, apenas deles, ele queria que fosse e já estava sendo especial. O deixaria terminar, queria saborear cada palavra escutada.

— Raquel...cariño. Eu, Sergio, tenho a plena consciência de que a inspetora sempre descobrirá o professor — ela sorriu largo. — Pedi ao Denver que guardasse tudo, mas nem passou pela minha cabeça que seria em um lugar tão óbvio. Quando você descobriu, juro que me custou muito vê-la sair tão decepcionada da cozinha, queria ir atrás de você, te abraçar e dizer como eu sinto tanta falta de Palawan, mas eu também sabia como você merecia um dia para si, se distrair e ainda ter tudo isso que eu preparei para ti — algumas lágrimas desciam do rosto de Raquel e a voz de Sergio já estava embargada. — Sei como está sendo difícil para ti, longe de Paula, de Mariví, tendo que encarar esse universo policial que nos afastamos há dois anos, são tantos os sacrifícios diários que você faz por esse plano que eu quero fazê-lo do modo mais perfeito porque....porque você precisa sair viva e bem de tudo isso, Raquel, não me perdoaria do contrário — ela não se aguentou e o puxou para um abraço, ele encostou a cabeça em seu peito e ouvir as batidas de seu coração o recordou que precisava se esforçar para dizer tudo. Apenas levantou a cabeça e ela o olhava, encostaram as testas e ele prosseguiu: — sei que posso parecer muito metódico e frio quando estamos estudando o plano, mas a única coisa que passa na minha cabeça é você — sussurrou tão perto de seus lábios que Raquel só pôde entender porque a boca de Sergio desenhava as palavras na sua — e por você eu fico acordado quantas horas forem preciso, estudo até a cabeça explodir de tanto cansaço...a sua segurança é o mais importante para mim.

Raquel acabou com aquela distância mínima entre as duas bocas, ainda o segurava pelos cabelos e com isso conduziu o beijo. Aquele calor tão característico que emanava do corpo de Sergio a fazia recordar como era a mulher mais amada e querida do mundo. Ele explorava sua boca com desespero, precisava sentir que ela estava ali, ao seu lado. O conhecia para saber disso. Devia estar planejando essa noite há dias, para que cada detalhe fosse perfeito e ela queria demonstrar que estava sendo. Tentou afastar o beijo, mas a língua de Sergio recomeçou a dançar com a sua, fazendo-a esquecer até o próprio nome. Raquel ainda estava sentada e ele ajoelhado, prensado cada vez mais na cadeira, querendo ter mais e mais contato com o corpo dela. Pensou que ele já poderia estar começando a sentir dor e começou a se levantar, sendo acompanhando por ele.

Já com os dois em pé, ele a puxou para seu corpo a segurando firme pela cintura, ela começou a passear com suas mãos no peito de Sergio, sorrindo com sua respiração descompensada. 

— Eu só queria que você soubesse de tudo isso.

— E eu sei — com o indicador arrumou os óculos dele, fazendo-o soltar uma risada gostosa, ela não se aguentou o juntou seus lábios novamente, foi um beijo desengonçado, com várias sorrisos e provocações, terminando com ele perdendo todo o ar de seus pulmões e Raquel sussurrando em seu ouvido: — Obrigada. Gostei de tudo. Me diverti bastante durante a tarde com Estocolmo. O vestido é lindo e as botas nem se fala. Obrigada por ter feito esse prato, sei como detesta cozinhar peixe e o perfume realmente matou um pouquinho das saudades que eu tenho da nossa casa.

— Mas ainda não terminou — Raquel o encarou, surpresa —, mas se já quiser continuar me agradecendo — deu-lhe um selinho travesso — eu não reclamaria.

Raquel deu outro, demorando-se bastante.

_“Será que algum dia irei me enjoar do beijo dessa mulher?”_

— Está bem assim, Sergio Marquina?

— Foi tão difícil arranjar tudo — fez beicinho —, conseguir um peixe fresco então nem me fale.

Ela riu. O beijou novamente, mas dessa vez passou a língua em seus lábios, finalizando com uma mordida, arrancando um grunhido rouco dele.

— Está melhorando.

Satisfeita com a resposta, começou a lhe beijar lentamente seu pescoço. Sua pele era tão convidativa... sua mão começou a descer lentamente pelo seu abdômem e sentiu que ele estava vestido demais, pousou sua mão em seu cinto, fazendo-o tombar a cabeça. Inebriado, de desejo, de amor, de tesão. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas magras de Raquel, encontrando sua bunda, a apertando com vontade, ouvindo um gemido contido. Quando sentiu a sua camiseta sendo puxada lentamente para fora da calça, percebeu que estariam na cama em menos de cinco minutos e sequer havia mostrado toda a surpresa. Reuniu todo o autocontrole e separou o beijo.

— Tem mais coisa — disse ofegante, percebendo a boca de Raquel já levemente inchada e nenhum resquício de batom —, preparei mais coisas.

Murillo queria vê-lo nu naquele mesmo momento, mas sabia que teriam tempo, ademais a surpresa a estava encantando. Por isso tratou de controlar a respiração e seguir seu namorado para perto das folhas na parede. 

— Uma das coisas que eu mais sinto falta de Palawan é que fazíamos quase tudo com música...cozinhar, faxina, conversar...como eu não podia colocar algo para tocar durante o nosso jantar, imprimi as partituras das músicas que mais gostávamos.

Raquel começou a olhar folha por folha, lendo os títulos que traziam lembranças incríveis. No terceiro de Van Morrison, olhou para ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas, provocativa.

— O que foi? Você ouve tanto que aprendi a gostar.

Ela riu e se afastou um pouco para poder visualizar a parede como um todo. Ele seria o único homem do mundo que faria algo assim, o sentiu indo lentamente para atrás de si, a abraçando pela cintura, e colocando a cabeça ao lado direito de sua cabeça.

— Lembra daquela? — Apontou para uma das músicas, ela concordou com a cabeça — estava tocando quando eu te mostrei todas as fotografias minhas e do Andrés, para dizer que ele é meu irmão.

— Depois disse sobre a doença da tua mãe e o que aconteceu com teu pai.

Os dois fecharam os olhos e começaram a balançar mui lentamente, com Raquel cantarolando no fundo da garganta o ritmo da música. Sergio sabia como dançava mal, mas era o corpo de Murillo aninhado no seu que importava, aquela pele macia, a textura perfeita, os cabelos que ele amava enroscar em seus dedos. Estavam embevecidos. Sergio sentiu a mão de Raquel lhe acariciando a bochecha, ainda de olhos fechados, a beijou, mas ao sentir o contato sendo encerrado, olhou a razão e viu o indicador de Raquel apontando outra música.

— Aquela você escreveu em uma carta no meu aniversário e deixou no seu travesseiro.

Ela fingiu uma cara de brava, fazendo-o rir. Acordou tão brava de não vê-lo assim que despertou naquela data tão especial que demorou uns minutos para notar a carta em formato de origami.

— Sim, escrevi enquanto você dormia.

Os dois já estavam balançando, mas no ritmo da música citada, quando ele começou a cantar baixinho no seu ouvido, como em uma confissão:

— Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you? Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

Raquel começou a chorar silenciosamente, sabia que tudo aquilo era sua demonstração de amor. Queria mostrar que ela entendia as entrelinhas e também o amava.

— Essa música diz que ele a ama acima de tudo.

Sergio riu, apertando ainda mais sua cintura, ela não facilitaria para ele.

— Justamente por isso eu a escolhi.

Era suficiente. Em momentos como esse, ela poderia senti-lo transbordando de amor, nunca alguém a encarou com tanta ternura, respeito, admiração e amor na vida. Virou-se, ficando de frente para ele, o abraçou pela cintura e ele a segurou pelo rosto, beijando-lhe a testa e demorando bastante no local, apenas afastou quando a ouviu murmurar “obrigada”.

— Trouxe o cheiro, o gosto, o som da nossa casa. Só faltaram a areia e o mar — brincou.

— Consegui também — ela o olhou incrédula — sei que tenho uma namorada exigente, oras.

Os dois riram, ele a pegou pela mão e mostrou dois recipientes que tinham passado despercebido pela inspetora.

— Bom, eu não trouxe — arrumou os óculos, como se estivesse pedindo desculpas pela falta grave —, mas tentei fabricar. Geralmente o mar possui 35 gramas de cloreto de sódio dissolvidas em um litro de água, Filipinas tem a média de 34,2 gramas e Palawan, pelos meus cálculos, 34,116 gramas. Tive que fazer uma destilação simples para mensurar a quantidade de sal já presente na água aqui do mosteiro, para ser exato.

Raquel olhava incrédula, ora para ele, ora para o recipiente. Ele havia o quê? Sergio com medo do que ela tinha achado, começou a comentar, totalmente nervoso:

— Se você quiser verificar, talvez a concentração esteja um pouco diferente, mas é porque evaporou um pouco de água, hoje fez sol, queria um recipiente térmico, mas meu fornecedor disse que — foi silenciado por Raquel, que lhe deu um beijo em meio a um sorriso, o fazendo relaxar os ombros.

— Sorte tua que não estou com os instrumentos necessários para verificar a veracidade de tais informações, Marquina — o fez soltar uma risada.

— A areia — apontou para o outro recipiente — peguei aquela do jardim e fui adicionando dióxido de silício até atingir a composição química adequada.

— Sergio! Então era por isso que você estava guardando quartzo no nosso quarto desde a semana passada? — Ele afirmou — Meu Deus!

— Queria que fosse perfeito — confessou meio envergonhado, fazendo Raquel suspirar de amor.

— E foi, acredite, eu não sei o que gostei mais — arrancou uma expressão de alívio dele — e você fez tudo isso escondido de mim — foi em sua direção, colocando as duas mãos em sua barba, o acariciando — não deve ter sido fácil.

— Não foi — também começou a acariciá-la, nas bochechas —, inclusive me descobriu hoje pela manhã — a encarava com as pupilas dilatadas — fisura de un plan perfecto.

— Mas no final sempre terminamos juntos.

— Juntos — ele repetiu.

Raquel já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes agradecera ao longo da noite e não sentia que era suficiente. Que namorado ficava procurando areia no quintal? Quartzo? Destilava água para verificar miligramas de sal? Imprimia partituras? Comprara um vestido para usar com botas? Palavras já não eram suficientes para agradecê-lo, não apenas pela noite perfeita, mas por ser tudo que ela sempre sonhou. Aquela luz proporcionada pelas velas, ressaltando os resquícios de pele bronzeada de Sergio que contrastava com suas vestes escuras o deixava a própria cor do pecado. Andou lentamente em sua direção, tentando visualizar aquela pele tão conhecida por ela debaixo daquele tecido. Sergio não estava muito diferente, olhava cada curva demarcada pelo vestido e se perguntava como aquela fenda ressaltava as coxas de Raquel...a sentiu beijá-lo, mas diferente dos milhões de beijos que trocaram ao longo da noite, aquele era exigente _demais_. Sua língua reclamava por mais e mais espaço, por mais liberdade, sentiu a boca de Raquel indo para sua orelha, seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou ao ouvi-la tão desesperada pelo desejo:

— Por favor, me diga que aquela outra porta é um quarto.

Pôde senti-la abrindo os primeiros botões de sua camisa e explorando a área antes coberta pela gola. Por mais que tivesse tanto desejo quanto ela, pensou que Raquel ainda não havia aproveitado a janta em si e queria que a noite fosse completa. Ela adivinhou seus pensamentos e disse maliciosamente:

— Você mesmo disse que teríamos tempo para as duas portas.

Aquela frase foi mais que suficiente. A segurou pelas coxas e a tirou do chão, Raquel passou suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura enquanto abria o restante dos botões de sua camiseta. À medida que ele se dirigia à cama que instalara especialmente para a ocasião, pensava com doçura que ela sempre seria mais importante que qualquer plano.


End file.
